Cuteness Prompts
by Alexholmes221
Summary: So I have been hooked on writing X-Files fics for the last few weeks (months...) And I have finally decided to post them. The fics will mostly be family and hurt/comfort cuteness. Most of them (but not all) will include William. They are not in any particular order, they're all one shots for the most part. I'll keep updating them until I run out of prompts. Enjoy!
1. Aliens Exist

**Aliens Exist**

 **Hello all!**

 **So I have been writing a bunch of X-Files prompts for a while and I have been told i should finally am.**

 **Prompts are courtesy of Carolcuteie unless otherwise stated.**

 **If you have any prompt ideas, PM me and if I like it, I'll write it.**

 **Love you all, enjoy!**

 **Story prompt: Mulder is angry so Scully plays one of his favorite songs and he wants to stay grumpy so he doesn't sing along, but he breaks like an adorable idiot.**

 **(The song is 'Aliens Exist by Blink-182, so credit for that goes to him. I listened to it on repeat as I wrote this fic)**

Mulder crosses his arms, staring at the ground.

"We had him, Scully..."

Scully rolls her eyes and sighs.

Another case almost solved.

There have been a lot of 'almost's' and 'just missed it's' lately.

This one was really getting to him.

"Mulder, there's nothing we can do now. We may not have proof, but he's dead now."

Mulder rolls his eyes and drops down on her motel room bed.

"Come on, Mulder."

He ignores her, staring up at the ceiling.

Scully rolls her eyes again, sitting down in the desk chair.

She starts writing their report to Skinner, leaving Mulder to sulk for a while.

He'll bounce back in an hour or so, he'll be raving about some other case or conspiracy and forget all about this.

They sit in silence for a while, Scully occasionally glancing back at Mulder.

He is sitting glaring at the ground.

Scully sighs and turns on the radio, trying to break the silence.

Nirvana's 'About A Girl' is finishing on the current station.

She flips through the stations, trying to find something to listen to.

 _Hey mom, there's something in the backroom..._

She smirks, one of Mulder's favorite songs.

 _...I hope it's not the creatures from above_

 _You used to read me stories_

 _As if my dreams were boring_

 _We all know conspiracies are dumb_

She glances back at Mulder, smirking. She can see him trying to ignore it and remain grumpy, though he's not doing a very good job.

 _What if people knew that these were real._

 _I'd leave my closet door open all night_

 _I know the CIA would say,_

 _What you hear is all you say_

 _I wish someone would tell me what was right._

Scully stands up, walking over to Mulder. He's started tapping his foot some now.

 _Up all night long_

 _And there's something very wrong..._

She sits down being him, wrapping her arms around him and resting her chin on his shoulder.

She sings the next few lines;

"...And I know it must be late

Been gone since yesterday..."

 _I'm not like you guys_

 _I'm not like you_

He's trying not to smile, but she can see the corners of his lips move upward some.

 _I am still the skeptic yes you know me_

 _Been best friends and will be till we die_

 _I got an injection_

 _Of fear from the abduction_

 _My best friend thinks I'm just telling lies_

He breaks; smiling, he laughs a little.

 _Alright_

He stands up, taking her hand and pulling her up with him.

 _"Up all night long_

 _And there's something very wrong..."_

 _And I know it must be late_

 _Been gone since yesterday_

 _I'm not like you guys_

 _I'm not like you_

He dances goofily around the room with her, smiling.

She holds his hand and goes along with it, giggling.

 _Dark and scary, ordinary,_

 _Explanation, information,_

 _Nice to know ya, paranoia_

 _Where's my mother, biofather_

They stop in the middle of the room, staring at each other and smiling.

 _Up all night long_

 _And there's something very wrong_

 _And I know it must be late..._

Mulder leans toward her, his hand resting at the small of her back.

He slowly presses his lips against her, kissing her.

 _...Been gone since yesterday_

 _I'm not like you guys_

 _Twelve majestic lies_

"I love you."


	2. Nightly Gifts

**Nightly Gifts**

 **This one's pretty short. it seemed longer when I originally wrote it on my phone originally.**

 **Again, prompt courtesy of Carolcuteie.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Mulder getting bored one night and leaving random stuff around Scully's apartment while she sleeps. Then one day when she's gotten used to the pranks he leaves something really adorable like I don't know glow in the dark stars that spell I love you or something.**

Mulder stops his car outside her apartment, turning off the car and quietly getting out.

He knows exactly what he's going to do. One gift every night, something that will make her laugh, that will make her smile.

It's 1:00 in the morning, she'll be asleep for sure. He grabs the paper bag from the passenger seat and slowly lets himself into her apartment with his key.

He tiptoes into the kitchen and quietly opens the bag, taking out his purchase.

Two nonfat tufutti rice dreamsicles.

He grabs the sharpie out of his pocket and writes on the wrapper,

'Now you do have enough to share with the class'.

He smiles a little and silently opens the freezer putting the two frozen treats inside. He reaches in his pocket and pulls out a few sunflower seeds, placing them next to the frozen treats.

He closes the freezer and grabs the paper bag, letting himself out of her apartment.

Scully doesn't says anything the next day, though she does bring in one of of the 'rice dreamsicles' and to eat.

She

Mulder continues going to her apartment every day for a week, leaving something new every night.

An alien keychain, a New York Knicks cap, a Hitchhiker's Guide To The Galaxy book (with every '42' in the book underlined), and a bottle of iced tea.

Every time he leaves a handful of sunflower seeds and a note.

With the keychain, 'I want to believe'.

With the New York Knicks cap, he drew a simple sketch of a baseball and bat. With the Hitchhiker's Guide, '42'. Finally, with the bottle of iced tea, 'It must be love'.

Scully doesn't say anything about the items, though she obviously knows it was him.

He sees her each day with one of the items, reading the book, wearing the Knicks cap...

Neither of them say anything, it's their little secret.

It's 12:00, a little earlier than his usual time.

Mulder has something special planned for tonight's gift.

It's her birthday, it has to be amazing.

He stops in front of her apartment building, turning off his car and taking the bag from the front seat as he goes inside. He opens the bag and takes out the package of glow stars, as well as the smallest package which has glow-in-the dark UFO's and planets. He smiles and silently moves a chair and climbs on to of it. He covers the ceiling in planets and stars and UFO's, leaving just enough for his finishing touch.

He moves the chair to the center of the room and puts the rest of the stars into letters on the ceiling.

I Love You.

Just as he sticks the last star on the 'U' up, the chair starts to slide.

His eyes widen and it's like slow motion.

The chair slips out from under him and hits the table loudly, Mulder crashes to floor landing none too gracefully on his face. Scully throws open the bedroom door and runs out, concerned.

"Mulder!"

She rushes over to him, not noticing the stars for the moment.

"I'm alright..."

He sits up, blushing bright red. Scully stares at him for a second before noting the stars, looking up at the ceiling.

"Happy birthday, Scully"

He smiles weakly at her.

She stares up at the ceiling, looking at each individual star and planet and UFO, smiling.

Her eyes finally fall onto the three, simple words spelled out right above them.

"I know it's not much, but I'm going to take you out to dinner tonight too and-"

She cuts him off, kissing his right then.

"It's beautiful, Mulder..."


	3. Th'pooky

**Th'pooky**

 **As usual, prompt courtesy of Carolcuteie**

 **If You have any prompt ideas, Pm me and if I like it, I'll write it.**

 **It would be something like mulder and Scully with their 1 year old kid picking out baby's first pumpkin. They later then carve it together, and dad decided that little spooky is just small enough to fit in the pumpkin for a quick picture.**

Mulder follow behind Scully, the almost one year old William sitting on his shoulders and playing with his hair.

It's two weeks before Halloween, and Scully has decided that she wants to carve pumpkins this year.

It's chilly, but not quite cold as they walk through the huge field filled with pumpkins.

William giggles and pulls on Mulder's hair. Scully smiles, her back to her two boys.

William pulls on Mulder's ear.

"Ow, that kind of hurts little man."

He lifts William off of his shoulder lets him try and walk a little.

William has been unsuccessful in walking so far, at least unassisted.

Talking, however, is a different story completely.

He has already learned quite a few new words, including 'mama' and 'spooky' (thanks for that one, Scully).

William stumbles along, Mulder holding both of his hands tightly to make sure he doesn't fall.

Scully turns around and takes a few pictures, smiling.

"I always though you would be a fantastic dad, Mulder."

Mulder smiles at her and picks up William again, handing him to Scully.

"I can take some pictures for a while if you'd like."

Mulder takes a picture of Scully holding William.

They walk around for about twenty more minutes before Scully finally decides on a pumpkin.

Mulder carries the pumpkin back to the car, snapping a few more pictures of Scully and William along the way.

William sleeps for the half hour drive back their small house.

It's a small house with a lot of land, away from the city.

Mulder carries the pumpkin inside and sets it on the table. Scully is close behind him, carrying the waking William.

She puts William into his play pen and walks up behind Mulder, hugging him.

Mulder smiles and kisses her hand.

"You know, I've only ever really carved pumpkins a few times."

"Well we'll have to fix that."

She smiles and kisses his cheek, letting him go and finding the carving supplies.

Mulder gets William out of his play pen and sits with him on the floor.

William crawls around, playing with his toys that are scared across the living room floor.

When Scully returns, the two are sitting rolling a ball back and forth.

She smiles and lays out the newspapers on the floor. She sets the pumpkin on top, putting the carving tools on the table out of William's reach.

"Come on Mulder, let's get started on carving."

Mulder nods and carries William over, sitting him in his lap.

William sits contentedly, watching Scully.

Scully cuts open the top starts taking out the insides.

Mulder and William help some, but William manages to get more on himself and Mulder than he manages to actually get out of the pumpkin.

Scully carves two eyes, a nose, and a mouth into the pumpkin, a typical Jack-o-lantern.

William giggles and crawls out of Mulder's lap, right into a pile of pumpkin goo.

"Not so fast, little man"

Mulder scoops him up before he can get far, but not before he manages to get even more covered in pumpkin goo.

Scully laughs.

"I'll go grab something to clean up with."

She smiles and stands, walking into the kitchen.

Mulder waits a second before picking William up and putting him into the pumpkin. Luckily, he's just small enough to fit. William giggles and squishes pumpkin goo in his hands.

Mulder grabs the camera and takes a few pictures.

Scully enters halfway though the little photo shoot, she smiles.

"How are you getting him to sit still long enough to get decent pictures?..."

She sighs, William rarely sits long enough for her to get pictures of him.

" th'pooky!"

William giggles, he's still working on the 's' sound.

Mulder sighs and smiles.

"Yeah, that's right, little man. Spooky Mulder"


	4. Love Messages

**Love Messages**

 **As usual, prompt courtesy of Carolcuteie**

 **Hope you all enjoy.**

 **If you have any prompt ideas, PM me and I may write them.**

 **R &R please, I love reading feedback:)**

 **Mulder tries to be creative and tell Scully he loves her. But things keep getting messed up and she keeps missing them. Like starts off as outing a post it note in a book she's reading, but it falls out. getting a giant teddy bear, and she thinks it's because it's some obscure Holliday. Getting huge lights to spell out "Scully I love you" only visa able at the top of the Ferris wheel. But it malfunctions and turns off just as they get to the top. And a bunch of crazy big things that go un-noticed or pushed aside. Till finally he just grabs her by the shoulder and screams "I love you!"**

 **(There was more, but this prompt was quite long so I decided to cut some)**

Mulder picks up her book, Breakfast At Tiffany's, and sits down at their shared desk. She should be back from lunch in less than ten minutes, but he should have enough time to write the note.

He picks up the green pad of sticky notes and writes 'I love you' on the first note in blue ink.

He smiles and signs it, 'Spooky'.

He sticks it midway through the book and quickly places it back into her bag.

She walks back into their office a few minutes later, eating the last of a cup of that yogurt and granola she'd been hooked on for the last few weeks.

He looks back down at his paperwork, trying not to stare at her.

She drops half a sandwich and a bottle of water on his desk. She brings him something for lunch every day, knowing that if she doesn't then he won't eat lunch. Partially due to the fact that he's broke, and also because he's usual too engrossed in his work to get up and buy something for himself.

"Thanks."

He slowly unwraps the sandwich and takes a bite, knowing that she won't do anything else (such as read her book) until he's started eating.

Scully nods and sits down in a chair, pulling her book out of her bag. Mulder keeps looking down at his papers, trying not to smile.

She opens the book and starts reading, but doesn't say anything. Mulder looks up at her, confused for a second. Then he sees it, laying on the floor under her chair. The sticky note. It fell out.

Mulder waits a few days before deciding to try again, something different this time.

He picks up his phone and calls her favorite pizza place.

She was doing an autopsy and would be working late tonight, so she wouldn't be back to her apartment for another half hour or so.

He dials the number and waits for the kid to pick up and take his order.

"Hello?"

"I want to place an order for one cheese pizza. I have a special ask, I need you to write something in the box for me."

"Yeah, We can do that."

"Write 'You know that feeling when you eat pizza? All warm and happy inside? That's how you make me feel'

Alright?"

"Yeah, sure. What's the address?"

Mulder slows his words, making sure he gets the address right.

"3170 W. 53 Road. Apartment number 35, got it?"

"Yeah, 3170 W. 53 Road. Apartment number 35."

"Alright, thanks."

Mulder hangs up the phone and sits back, smiling.

Scully arrives at home twenty minutes later, hungry and tired.

She hadn't been in the apartment for ten minutes before the doorbell rings.

She sighs and stands up from the couch, answering it.

There's a young kid holding a box of pizza from the pizza place she likes.

She looks at him, confused.

He hands her the box.

"It's already been payed for."

He smiles at her and leaves, getting back in his car and driving away before she has the chance to say anything.

She sighs and closes the door, taking the pizza inside and setting it on the kitchen table.

Though she might be hungry, she's not hungry enough to eat a pizza bought by who knows who.

She opens the box, looking inside.

On the top of the inside of the box, something is written in black sharpie.

'You know that feeling when you eat pizza? All warm and happy inside? That's how you make me feel'

She looks at the box, confused.

Who the hell?...

She closes the box, taking it outside and throwing it away.

Better to be safe than sorry if she doesn't know who it's from.

Mulder doesn't hear anything from her that night. Something must have gone wrong.

He goes into work the next day, wondering if maybe she'd say something today.

As usual, he arrives earlier than she does.

He sits around the office, waiting for her.

She walks in just like its any other day, nothing special.

"Hey, Scully."

"Hey."

She sets down her bags and sits down.

"The strangest thing happened last night. Someone ordered a pizza for me when I got home. There was some sappy love note written in the top of the..."

He zones out. He forgot to put his name.

He's determined to get it right this time. They're going to go ice skating tonight. He's going to tell, flat out tell her that he loves her.

He is on her way to her apartment, to pick her up.

He has the radio on some classic rock station.

He stops in front of her apartment, turing down the radio some.

She comes out the front door a few minutes later, dressed in jeans and a white t-shirt with a light blue jacket.

Her hair is pulled back into a messy ponytail, leaving a few loose, wild hairs around her face. She's beautiful.

She climbs into the passenger seat.

"I haven't been I've skating in years."

Mulder smiles.

"Me either."

He drives them to the skating rink and they rent their skates.

It's an outdoor rink, and the night sky is clear and full of stars.

They skate around for a while, Scully having to help Mulder out quite a bit.

They laugh and smile, and he holds onto her hand tightly.

They slow to a stop in the

Middle of the rink as a slower song plays over the loudspeaker.

Mulder stops and looks into her eyes.

He opens his mouth to tell her those three, beautiful words...

 _Wham!_

Someone slams into him, knocking him to the ice.

He feels the sharp edge of his skate dig into his right leg and slice open the flesh.

Scully is down by his side in a second, going into doctor mode.

"Shit..."

She tears his pant leg off of his right leg and pulls off her belt, making a tourniquet.

She yells at one of the nearby skaters to call 911, turning her attention back to Mulder.

"Damn it, Scully...this isn't how this was supposed to go..."

They spend the next few hours in the ER, Scully stays with him the whole time. The hospital makes Mulder stay overnight, though he didn't exactly fight them much. He's unconscious and drugged up when he is finally brought to his room where Scully is waiting.

His leg has thirty stitches, but the hospital seems to thing he'll make a full recovery other than a nasty scar.

Scully sits next to him, holding his hand while he sleeps.

He stirs after a few hours, looking up into her eyes.

"Hey, G-Woman..."

She smiles at him, squeezing his hand.

"You were about to tell me something?..."

She smiles at him weakly and he blushes.

"Y-yeah...I was..."

"What was it?"

"I...I wanted to tell you that I love you."

She smiles and kisses his cheek.

"I know that, you beautiful idiot."


	5. Thunder and Lightning

**Thunder and Lightning**

 **Hello!  
** **So I completely forgot about posting some more of my mini-fics...  
** **So I'm going to post them now in preparation for the new episode ON SUNDAY! (less then five days...)**

 **Once again, prompt courtesy of Carolcuteie  
** **If you have any prompt ideas, Pm me and if I like it, I'll write it.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Random Classic: Mulder being afraid of thunderstorms. And being really angry about it cause he can scientifically explain what's going on, and knows that it won't hurt him. But it still is unsettling. And one night just after Scully goes home for the night a storm rolls in. He is too paranoid he'll get in a accident and decided to crash in the office under his desk. Scully forgets her house keys and has to go back. Only to find Mulder under the desk blasting music. She scares the shit out of him and after gigging about his silly little fear decides to drive him home. Only to then let him stay on her couch. But because he doesn't sleep much it's just kind of terrible for him. So she tries to stay up with him but ends up falling asleep curled under a shared blanket with him.**

 **And like Mulder seeing the lightning, clinging to Scully waiting for the giant crack of thunder. Then later the only thing that's calms him down is the slow rhythmic breathing of Scully. Because it's constant. Everything else is Always changing and moving so fast. Like the horror movie that's playing in the background.**

* * *

Mulder can hear the roll of thunder in the distance, getting closer and closer. The heavy rain pounds against the roof of the car.

He grips the steering wheels tightly and turns off the car, he hasn't pulled out of the parking lot yet.

He gets out of the car and runs inside, the rain soaking his hair and jacket.

He unlocks the door and goes right downstairs to the basement office.

Mulder knows that it's just thunder, it can't hurt him. He can explain exactly how it works! But still...

 _BANG!_

Mulder jumps and slams the office door, turning on the radio and turning it way up.

He crawls under the desk and pulls his knees to his chest, water dripping into his face.

He closes his eyes and tries to focus on the music, anything but the thunder...

Scully stops the car in front of her apartment, digging in her purse for her keys. She sighs and groans.

Left them at the office...

She turns the car back on a turns back toward the office, driving as quickly as she can.

It's late, she's hungry and tired, she doesn't have the energy for this.

She takes the closest spot to the building, noticing that there is one other car in the parking lot. She shrugs and opens the car door, running inside.

She walks through the dark halls and down to the basement office.

As she gets closer, she starts to hear music.

Blink 182, one of Mulder's favorite bands.

She keeps waking, confused. When she gets to her and Mulder's shared office, she can see the light is on and can hear that the music is coming from inside.

Is Mulder still here?...

She throws open the door, looking inside the room.

She hears a yelp but doesn't see anyone at first.

"Hello?"

"S-Scully?..."

Mulder asks, weakly.

She follows the voice and walks around the desk, her eyes finally coming to rest on Mulder's curled form under the desk.

"What are you doing here?"

Mulder looks down, blushing. He is sitting with his knees pulled to his chest and his chin resting on his knees, the space is barely big enough to accommodate his lanky form.

Another clap of thunder sounds out and Mulder jumps, putting his hands over his ears and closing his eyes tightly.

Scully looks confused for a second before everything falls into place. She starts laughing.

"Mulder, are you scared of thunder?"

She giggles, watching Mulder. He blushes bright red, looking down, embarrassed.

Scully tries to stop laughing.

"I'm sorry, Mulder. I didn't mean to laugh at you."

She puts her hand out to him to help him out from under the desk.

He ignores her at first before eventually slowly taking her hand, letting her help him out.

She sits with him for a few minutes, calming him.

He sits quietly, waiting for the next clap of thunder.

"Come on, Mulder. I'll take you home."

She stands up, extending her hand to him again.

He hesitantly stands up, blushing.

"I-I can just stay here for the night..."

"No, you won't. You need to sleep.

Come on"

She grabs her keys off of the desk and walks toward the door, Mulder following close behind.

She turns off the music and the lights, closing the door behind them.

They make it to the car before the next clap of thunder.

Mulder jumps and curls up in the passenger seat, covering his ears.

Scully watching him sadly.

Her apartment is closer, and he probably won't sleep if I take him back to his apartment...

She sighs and decides to take him back to her apartment instead.

Mulder turns up the radio and covers his ears again, staying like that for the entire car ride.

They pull up in front of Scully's apartment and she turns off the car.

"Th-this is your apartment, Scully."

"I know that, Mulder. Come on, you can stay here tonight."

She opens the door and gets out as a another clap of thunder rings out. Mulder jumps out of the car and runs after her, slamming the door behind them.

Scully sighs and sets down her things, turning on the lights.

Mulder hesitantly follows, sitting down on her couch.

"Do you want something to drink?

I can make some tea or cocoa if you want."

Mulder nods and she puts on a pot of water to heat. Mulder turns on the TV, jumping as another clap of thunder rings out.

She sighs and sits down next to him, stroking his hair.

"It's alright, Mulder"

He lays his head on her shoulder and closes his eyes, listening to her breathing.

 _In._

 _Out._

 _In..._

He starts to calm some, sitting quietly with his head on her shoulder.

She kisses his forehead and brushes his hair back.

"I'll be right back."

She stands up goes back into the kitchen, grabbing two mugs from the cabinet. Scully makes two cups of cocoa, one for each of them.

She walks back into the living room and hands Mulder one of the cups, draping a blanket over his shoulders.

He sips at the hot drink and rests his head on her shoulder again.

The storm has started to slow, and the lighting and thunder have gone away.

They sit on the couch watching TV for a while. At around 11:00, Scully yawns and stands up slowly.

Mulder is laying on the couch with his eyes half closed.

"Will you be alright here for the night?..."

He nods and opens his eyes, watching her.

"I think I have a pair of your sweatpants and a t-shirt you left here once, if you want to change..."

Mulder nods and stands up, taking the clothes from her after she finds them.

"Thanks..."

She nods and smiles weakly. Mulder goes into the bathroom and Scully goes into her room, closing the door.

She sighs and changes into her pajamas, crawling into bed. She falls asleep almost instantly.

At around 2:00, she is woken by a loud crash of thunder.

She lays quietly for a minute before remembering.

Mulder.

She stands up, opening her bedroom door and walking out into the living room. Mulder is curled into a ball under the blanket, the only part of him visible is part of his right foot.

Scully sighs and sits down next to him, pulling his head into her lap.

A flash of lightning lights up the apartment and he clings to her waiting for the inevitable crash of thunder to follow.

She strokes his hair, whispering to him.

"Shh...

It's alright, Mulder..."

He watches her nervously, keeping the blanket pulled close to his chin.

She can tell he wasn't able to fall asleep for the past few hours.

She sighs and shifts positions so she is laying down and his head is resting on her chest.

"Just listen to me, Mulder.

Ignore everything else. Just focus on my breathing, try and match yours with it..."

Mulder closes his eyes and tries to do what she says.

 _In..._

 _Out..._

 _In..._

 _Out..._

He starts to calm some again, listening to her breathing as she strokes his hair.

"It's alright, Mulder..."

She kisses his forehead, holding him close. She's tired, but determined not to fall asleep until he's fallen asleep.

"Try to sleep, Mulder. I'm going to stay right here..."

She continues stroking his hair, watching him.

Mulder shifts and pulls the blanket to it covers them both.

He starts to drift off after about fifteen minutes, listening to her stead breathing.

Her breathing is constant, she is his constant.

Always there when he needs her...

He hasn't had someone like that in a long time...

 _In..._

 _Out..._

 _In..._

 _Out..._


	6. Swimming Pools

**Swimming Pools**

 **This is one of my shorter prompts that...  
I honestly don't remember writing much of...  
So yeah, here you go.  
**

 **Prompt courtesy of carolcuteie**

 ***Like Mulder like telling Scully to swim with him but she's all no so he just pulls her into the pool**

* * *

Scully walks into the motel.

She just finished an autopsy and is looking forward to getting back to the motel and relaxing.

She opens her room door and drops down on her bed, sighing.

She hears a piece of paper crinkle under her.

It's a note from Mulder.

'I'm out in the pool. Wanna join me?'

She sighs, it's already 10:30!

Scully doesn't move at first, but eventually tells herself that she needs to at least go tell him what she found.

She puts her shoes back on and stands up, walking out of the motel and toward the pool. Mulder is the only one there, and he's swimming back and forth across the pool.

Swimming is one of his favorite exercises. Well, swimming and running. He does at least one of the two every day.

She opens the gate and stands by the pool, waiting for him to notice her.

"Hey Scully. Come to join me?"

Scully rolls her eyes.

"Not a chance, G-Man."

"Aww. Come on Scully, have some fun!"

He splashes water at them, but misses.

"Stop that!"

Mulder smiles at her wiping water out of his eyes.

"Ten minutes, Scully. Come on."

She shakes her head again and Mulder sighs.

"I just came out to tell you what I found in the autopsy."

Mulder looks at her questioningly, getting an idea.

"What did you say?"

Scully sighs and moves closer to the edge of the pool.

"I said, I just came out to tell you what I found in the autopsy."

"I can't hear you, Scully."

Mulder moves closer to the edge of pool, so does Scully.  
She speaks louder than before.

"I said. I just-"

Mulder grabs her hands and pulls her into the pool.  
She cries out, brushing her now soaked hair out of her face.  
Mulder laughs.

"Mulder, I swear to god-"

He kisses her, stopping her from finishing her sentence.  
She is caught by surprise at first, but she she kisses him back.

"Surprise."

Mulder smiles weakly at her and she splashes his with water.  
He swims back and splashes her again, diving underwater and swimming off toward the other side of the pool.  
Scully smirks and slips of her shoes, pants, and jacket, leaving on her undergarments and shirt.  
She swims after him, trying to catch up.

"Can you catch me, G-Woman?"

"Just watch me, Macho Man!"


	7. Can't Sleep

**X-Files (7) Can't Sleep**

 **I...  
Honestly don't know on this one.  
t was late and it just kinda...happened.  
**

 **Prompt courtesy of carolcuteie  
I am also still accepting any prompt requests at anytime  
Enjoy!**

 ***Okay... Because I can't sleep I got this.**

 **So Mulder and Scully stuck in the same hotel room and it's like 3 in the morning. And they're both kinda tired but they can't sleep. And like all of a sudden "Scully..."**

 **"What?"**

 **"...I can't sleep"**

 **"Well I'm /trying/ to"**

 **Few minutes later**

 **"...Scully"**

 ***annoyed chuckle***

 **"whhhat"**

 **"You still awake?"**

 **"What do you think mulder?"**

 **And it just gets to the point of Scully hugging Mulder's face so he can't talk.**

* * *

Mulder lays next to Scully, listening to her breathing. The motel only had one, one bed bedroom left so he and Scully are sharing a bed for the night.

He's been trying to sleep, but unsurprisingly been unsuccessful.

He glances over at the clock, it's 2:00 in the morning.

"Scully?..."

She's sighs.

"What?"

"I can't sleep..."

"I noticed. I'm trying to sleep."

Mulder sighs and lays quietly, staring at ceiling. He counts the ceiling tiles for the hundredth time that night. Fifty-seven, hasn't changed.

"Scully?"

"What is it, Mulder?"

"You still awake?"

"What do you think?"

He blushes bright red.

"Sorry..."

"Just be quiet. Try and sleep."

They lay in silence for a while again. Mulder tries to sleep, but to no avail.

He'd managed to forget his insomnia pills. Again...

"Scully, does any one else in your family have red hair?"

She sighs and opens her eyes, giving up on sleep for the moment.

"Why does it matter?..."

"I don't know, just wondering..."

She sighs again.

"Yeah, a few."

Mulder nods, staying quiet for a little bit.

"Scully, do you ever think about the stars?..."

She rolls her eyes, throwing a pillow at him.

"I'm thinking about ways to make you shut up."

The pillow hits him right in the face.

"Hey! That's not very nice!..."

He smirks, sitting up.

"I can be less nice if you don't be quiet."

Mulder rolls his eyes, pulling the blanket so it covers his bare torso.

"Seriously, have you ever really thought about it?...

How big space is, what else is out there..."

"No, not particularly. I've found better things to occupy my time with."

Mulder sighs and sits with his knees pulled to his chest, pulling at a string on the blanket.

After a little while he yawns and lays back, watching Scully.

"Scully, why does ice cream taste so good?..."

"Because the ice gods decided to be nice. Now shut up."

"The ice-"

She grabs Mulder and pulls his head to her chest.

"Shh..."

She smirks, tangling her fingers in his hair and holding his face to her chest.

Mulder laughs a little, his voice is muffled.

"You're letting me touch your boobs?"

He smirks and she gently hits him on the back of the head.

"Is it shutting you up?"

He smirks and she lets go, laying back again.

"Scully?..."

"Yes, Mulder?..."

"Have you ever been ice skating?"

She rolls her eyes.

"Yes. You took me last year."

"oh, yeah. I forgot about that."

She sighs and moves turns into her side with her back to him.

"Scully?..."

"What?"

He yawns.

"Your hair is pretty.

It's smells like strawberries..."

"That's because I use strawberry shampoo."

She shifts closer to him, laying her head on his chest; hoping that will make him be quiet.

"Scully?..."

"Hmm..."

"Did they talk about me a lot at the academy?...

'Spooky Mulder'?..."

"Hmm...

Some, I heard the name often enough, I just kind of tuned it out..."

"Was it all bad?..."

"Hmm...Said you were a bright guy, wasted career...lots of jokes..."

She's half asleep.

Mulder looks down, somewhat embarrassed.

Scully notices and sits up, shifting so his head is resting on her chest.

She strokes his hair.

"I didn't mean it like that, Mulder...

I don't think that..."

"Why do they all think of me like that?..."

"Because...because you're a bit...out of the box.

You're ideas are just, different.

They seem odd to some people."

"What do you mean?..."

"Well, last case your theory was a shape-shifting alien."

"I didn't tell you that, how did you know?..."

"I read your reports, Mulder."

"Well the evidence did seem to point to that. It wasn't human, Scully. It's bite wasn't human-"

"It's bite? It bit you?!"

"I took care of it, Scully. I'm fine."

Scully sits up.

"Let me see."

"It's already all healed up, Scully."

He turns so she can see his back.

There is a healing scar but no serious damage.

She sighs and lays back again, letting Mulder out his head back onto her chest.

He yawns, (finally) starting to get tired.

"Hey Scully?..."

"Hmm?..."

"...do you love me?"

She smiles a little.

"You're tolerable."

"So...yes?..."

She smiles and kisses the top of his head, falling asleep shortly after.


	8. Morning Duets

**Morning Duets**

 **Thank you to those of you who sent in more prompts!  
It makes me very happy to know that other people enjoy these as much as my friend and I have.  
**

 **As usual, this prompt is courtesy of carolcuteie  
(anyone send in prompts and I will give you credit for it)**

 **Scully getting ready for work in the morning and because something good happened she's all happy and stuff. And mulder decides to celebrate whatever this thing is by taking her out for breakfast. When he enters her apartment he finds her dancing around in her socks to one of her fav songs. Like with the curling iron as a mic and everything. So Mulder decided to sing along and join her.**

 **Like it's a duet or something and he just sings the other half and she gets so startled she burns him with the curling iron by accident. But he's trying to be a man and not show pain and tries to keep singing, till he realizes Scully might baby him if he shows pain.**

Mulder pulls up in front of Scully's apartment, smiling and turning off the car.

Today is her birthday, and they both agreed to take the day off to celebrate.

It's about 10:30 in the morning, an hour or two later than she normally gets to sleep, and Mulder is going to take her out for breakfast.

He would make her breakfast instead, but he's pretty sure neither of them would really appreciate it very much. He's not a very good chef.

Mulder climbs out of the car and walks toward her front door.

He's dressed in jeans and a longs sleeved blue shirt with the sleeves rolled up.

He knocks on her door waiting for her to answer.

He hears music playing, Green Day's 'Time Of Your Life'.

Huh, never really took her for much of a Green Day fan.

He pulls out his key and opens her door.

"Scully?..."

He closes the door behind him.

A sock-footed Scully danced out of the bathroom, holding a curling iron microphone.

He smiles and watches her, watching the way her hair moves every time she moves.

She sings the lyrics to the song.

Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road

Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go...

Mulder smiles taking her hand and dancing around with her.

This time, he sings along with her.

...So make the best of this test and don't ask why

It's not a question but a lesson learned in time...

He smiles and grabs for the curling iron, discovering quickly that it is still quite hot. Mulder jumps back, grabbing his hand.

Scully keeps dancing, not noticing.

Mulder looks at his burnt hand, already an angry red.

He clenches his fist and smiles at her, ignoring the pain.

It's something unpredictable but in the end is right

I hope you had the time of your life

He he starts dancing around with her again, singing the lyrics.

So take the photographs and still frames in your mind

Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time...

She sings the next few lines.

Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial

For what it's worth, it was worth all the while...

They both sing the next part of the song.

It's something unpredictable but in the end is right

I hope you had th-

Scully accidentally hits him on the side of his face with the hot curling iron, being a bit slow in moving it. Mulder hisses and jumps back, pressing his hand over the large burn, wincing.

"Shit; Mulder, are you alright?"

She puts down the curling iron, rushing over to him.

He starts to tell her that he's alright but stops himself.

Doctor mode Scully is adorable...

He winces, deciding to play it up some.

"Y-yeah. I'm alright."

He winces again, making it noticeable.

"Let me see."

She grabs his wrist, pulling his hand away from his face.

There is a large, red welt forming on the side of Mulder's face. She also sees the burns covering his his hand and fingers.

"Did you grab it?"

He blushes, nodding. She sighs and drags Mulder into the kitchen, grabbing a paper towel and wetting it with cool water. She presses it gently against the burn on Mulder's face.

"Hold that there."

She walks into the bathroom, gesturing for him to follow.

She turns on the sink and makes the water so it's cool but not cold, grabbing Mulder's burned hand and holding it under the water.

Mulder winces again.

"Does it hurt?"

He nods, trying to look pathetic.

Scully sighs and grabs a washcloth, wetting it and putting it on Mulder's burnt hand.

"Sit down"

He sits down on the lid of the toilet so his face is more accessible to her.

Scully moves the wet paper towel off Mulder's face and inspects the burn.

"It's not second degree, which is good. It'll hurt for a few days but it should be alright in a week or so."

She puts another cool towel on the burn and has Mulder hold it on, inspecting his hand next. She grabs a roll of gauze, some aloe, and antibacterial gel from under the sink. She puts both on the burns on Mulder's hand and wraps it with gauze. She also puts the aloe and antibacterial onto the burn on his face. Mulder pouts and watches her, playing up the pain and trying to act pathetic.

She smirks and kisses his forehead, she knows what he's doing but doesn't really care.

"I can give you some ibuprofen if you want."

Mulder nods and watches her as she gets the bottle and hands him two tablets, as well as a glass of water.

He takes the tablets and stands up.

"Now that that's taken care of, are you ready to go?"

She laughs and nods.

"Let me just grab my shoes."

He watches her, smiling.

And at that moment, he thinks he is the luckiest man in the world.


	9. The Proposal (bonus chapter)

**The Proposal**

 **Alright, so this isn't so much a one-shot**  
 **This is a piece from a RP I did with a friend of mine**  
 **It was a cute sick fic at first, but then we decided to do Christmas at the Scully's and Mulder proposed and we just got carried away.  
In this bit here, Mulder had had the flu for the past week and doctor Scully was there to take care of him.  
He was feeling better, and Maggie made him come out to have Christmas with them  
Mulder decided few days before Christmas he wanted to propose to her, and this is what happened**

 **(We roleplay in script format, don't judge  
Also, sorry I'm too lazy to go through and rewrite it in paragraph format)**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

*Mulder stands and hands her the small box*

Scully: what's this?

Mulder: your Christmas present

Scully: shouldn't I wait until tomorrow to open it?

Mulder: it's technically Christmas now, 3:00. It's been Christmas for three hours  
*smirks*

Scully: still, shouldn't I wait until everyone else is awake?

Mulder: no, not for this.

Scully: alright... *she opens the box*

*in the small, wet box is simple gold ring with thin, silver swirly lines.  
Mulder crouches on one knee and takes the box, holding it out to her. He looks up at her nervously, snow dusted in his hair and resting on his eyelashes*

*Scully's eyes widen. She stares at him, speechless*

Mulder: I-I know this isn't really the traditional way to do this but I don't knew that I'd ever work up the courage to do it if I don't do it now...  
Dana, Scully...  
*he stops, nervously. Unable to say the last few words*

Mulder: will you be Mrs. Spooky?...

*Scully smiles, tears starting to well up in her eyes*

Scully: yes

*he takes her hand and slips the ring onto her finger*

*Scully wraps her arms around him and hugs him tightly*

*he kisses her as they sit out in the snow*

Scully: I love you...

Mulder: I love you too.


	10. Stars

**X-Files (9) Stars**

 **Hello!  
Things have been a bit busy for me so I haven't had much time recently, though I'm hoping I'll be a little more free for a bit now.  
As usual, prompt courtesy of Carolcuteie  
(I have been given some more prompts by others, and I'm working in writing out a few of those now, though I don't know when I'll get around to posting them, or finishing them for that matter)**

 **3 year old William playing with a little fisher price science kit that Scully got him. And Mulder wanting to show him real science. (Planetarium late at night after closing)**

* * *

Mulder arrives back at the house around 3:00. He has been looking into an X-File in New Jersey for the last three days, leaving Scully and three year old William at home.

Scully and William are sitting in the living room working on a glow-in-the dark space model set. William has had a huge fascination with space lately. Mulder covered his ceiling with stars last month, and William has been talking all about how the planets are missing. Scully found a glow in the dark planet set, and decided to buy it for him.

"Wha's this one, mommy?"

William holds up one of the planets.

"That's Saturn."

She smiles at him and William looks at the planet in awe.

He runs into the kitchen and grabs his planets book off of a kitchen chair, a present Mulder brought back from a few cases go. He tries to bring back something new each time. William has them all collected in his room.

William puts the book on the floor and opens it, looking at the page with all of the planets pictured.

He picks up the Saturn model and finds the Saturn picture in the book.

He can't really read yet, but he has memorized the planets.

They hear a key being put into the lock on the door and William jumps up.

Mulder opens the door and comes in, carrying his bag over his shoulder.

"Daddy!"

William runs up to Mulder and Mulder picks him up.

"Hey, little man!"

Mulder smiles at William and ruffles his messy, curly red hair.

"Where's you go this time, daddy?!"

William wants to know everything. He wants to know what everything is and how everything works, and Mulder and Scully are happy to teach him.

They started marking where Mulder goes on cases every time about a year ago. There is a large map on the wall, and every time Mulder gets back him and William put a pin on the location.

"Let's go look."

He puts William down and he runs into the kitchen where the map is. Scully gets up and kisses Mulder, taking his bag and putting it down on the floor.

"How'd it go?"

"About the same as usual, not enough evidence to fully prove what I say happened..."

He sighs and kisses her cheek.

"Daddy!"

Mulder smiles.

"I'll tell you about it later."

He walks into the kitchen, picking up William again so he can reach the map.

"I was right here this time."

He points to a spot on the map toward the top of New Jersey.

"Grover's Mill, New Jersey."

He picks up a pin and hands it to William, William repeats the name and pushes the pin in.

"Grove's Mill, New Je'sey!"

"That's right, little man.

And of course I brought you back something."

William smiles widely as Mulder reaches into his pocket and pulls out a keychain with a three inch tall, green alien on it.

William's eyes light up and he takes the small toy.

"I's like ET!"

Mulder recently watch 'ET' with him and it's been his favorite movie ever since.

"Yeah, it is like ET."

William sits looking at his toy for a little bit before he remember his planet set that Scully got.

"Daddy, I's got t' show you what mommy got!"

He squirms and Mulder puts him down. William grabs Mulder's hand and pulls him into the living room, showing him all of the planets.

Scully watches the two of them, smiling.

Mulder's away a lot, but he tries his best to make up for it when he's home.

He really is great with William, she always knew he would be.

That night for dinner, Scully makes spaghetti and meatballs; one of William's favorite meals.

At around 8:30, Mulder puts William to bed while Scully stays downstairs and cleans up from dinner.

Mulder comes downstairs about twenty minutes later. He hugs Scully from behind, resting his chin on her forehead.

"Missed you while I was away..."

He kisses the top of her head, hugging her.

She smiles.

"I missed you too."

She holds his hand, laying her head back on his shoulder.

Mulder yawns.

"Come on, let's go to bed."

Scully turns around and kisses him, leading him toward her room. They both change into pajamas and curl up in bed, Mulder's arms wrapped around her.

"I love you."

Mulder sleeps for an hour or two before slowly getting up and getting changed into jeans and a t-shirt, careful not to wake her.

He slips out of the room and goes up to William's room, waking him up.

"Daddy?..."

"Shh...

Let's put some shoes on, I want to show you something."

William yawns and sits up, rubbing his eyes. Mulder helps him out some shoes on and picks him up, carrying him out to the car and putting him in his car seat.

It's about 10:00 at night.

"Where 're we goin', daddy?..."

Mulder smiles.

"You'll see."

Mulder gets in the car and starts driving. Their destination is about fifteen minutes away.

Mulder pulls up in front of the closed planetarium, turning off the car and taking William out of his car seat.

"Wha's this place?"

Mulder smiles and picks him up, carrying him to the front door.

A security guard stops him and Mulder holds up his badge.

"Twenty minutes?..."

Mulder has been to this planetarium quite a few times, and the guard recognizes him.

"Alright, just let me know when you leave."

He smiles at William and let's them in.

Mulder knows exactly where he wants to go.

He carries William upstairs and brings him to a room, pushing open the curtain and walking down a small, dark hallway.

He pushes past the second curtain and William's eyes widen.

They are in a huge star room.

The entire room walls, floors, ceiling; are covered with stars. The planets are on the walls, and everything is lit up.

"What do you think, William?..."

William stares in awe around the room, smiling widely.

Mulder sits down on the floor and sits William in his lap, letting him look around the room.

Mulder used to come here when he was working on a hard case. He'd sit in the room and just think.

William stands up and reaches out toward the planets, but not reaching out enough touch them.

He goes back over to Mulder and hugs him, sitting in his lap again.

"I's so pretty..."

Mulder kisses his cheek and ruffles his hair.

"I'm glad you like it."

They sit for a while, just looking at the stars.

"Don't tell mom."

William nods.


End file.
